simsfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Les Sims 2/Chat Les Sims 2 (18/12/2003)
Le 18 décembre 2003 s'est déroulé un chat avec Tim LeTourneau, producteur senior, et Hunter Howe, assistant producteur : MaxisKitty (Dec 18, 2003 6:00:59 PM) Welcome to todays chat on The Sims 2! Today we have with us Senior Producer Tim LeTourneau (who you might recognize from the Sims 2 preview disk) and Assistant Producer Hunter Howe! MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:02:22 PM) Hi folks Guest (Dec 18, 2003 6:02:43 PM) HEY! i love the sims. In the sims 2, will we have a HUGE range of choices for the furnature? also, will we be able to turn the furnature sideways? MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:02:43 PM) Design mode is amazing, you can't believe how much variety it gives you. For sideways, if you mean, diagonally, some can, doors and windows specifically. MaxisHunter (Dec 18, 2003 6:02:43 PM) Hey everybody! Great to see so many fans here today. MaxisKitty (Dec 18, 2003 6:02:47 PM) Meep! Slow down a sec.. So many questions! gip-k (Dec 18, 2003 6:03:38 PM) In the Sims 2, will people all be bisexual like in the Sims 1, or will some of them be heterosexual or homosexual. If so, can we choose? MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:03:38 PM) It's like Sims1, the player decides. You have them get together with who you want. MKircus1 (Dec 18, 2003 6:04:23 PM) Can you marry the ghosts in The Sims 2? MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:04:23 PM) Only while they're still living :) gammasims2 (Dec 18, 2003 6:04:49 PM) Will the Teenagers be able to date? MaxisHunter (Dec 18, 2003 6:04:49 PM) Of course. What fun is being a teen if you can't date? alexmas (Dec 18, 2003 6:04:56 PM) Do you guys have any plans on the entrance (loading) of The Sims2? Is it similar to The Sims 1 with the catchy phrases?!? MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:04:56 PM) Have to wait and be surprised alexmas (Dec 18, 2003 6:05:28 PM) Is The Sims 2 team planning to use the same music tracks for the game from The Sims 1or are they brand new, or just optimized? MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:05:29 PM) Brand new of course MaxisKitty (Dec 18, 2003 6:05:49 PM) Ok pause questions for a wee bit.. we have lots to catch up on curly_sim13 (Dec 18, 2003 6:06:10 PM) please tell us!!!! what is the big new feature??? MaxisKitty (Dec 18, 2003 6:06:10 PM) We wont be announcing this today in teh chat scooby_dooby_doo03 (Dec 18, 2003 6:06:35 PM) Can sims get haircuts? If so how does that work? MaxisHunter (Dec 18, 2003 6:06:35 PM) You can sit your Sims down at a Vanity Table. Change your hairstyle...makeup...all of that! HoneyBear (Dec 18, 2003 6:06:49 PM) Will there be a downtown or shopping in this game? MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:06:49 PM) There are community lots like Unleashed, where you can shop, including buying groceries. MaxisShorty (Dec 18, 2003 6:07:51 PM) Please avoid from submitting your comments to us - only questions, and be sure to check first to see if your question has already been asked alexdulot (Dec 18, 2003 6:08:43 PM) Hello, one can see dates a little everywhere: February 2, March 14, March 15... for different country, but one still does not know which is the true one MaxisLucky (Dec 18, 2003 6:08:43 PM) We do not have an exact release date yet. Don't believe anything you read - the game will be released when it's finished. Lovely Lady (Dec 18, 2003 6:09:11 PM) There have been rumors that you have finished the game but your just holding out on us. Is that true? MaxisKitty (Dec 18, 2003 6:09:11 PM) nope arubiana (Dec 18, 2003 6:09:22 PM) can children be born out of affairs? MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:09:22 PM) Well we do have genetics, so it will be interesting to see who the baby looks like KoolJezz9 (Dec 18, 2003 6:09:47 PM) Is there a maternity leave for working moms to be? MaxisHunter (Dec 18, 2003 6:09:47 PM) SimMoms will have a few days off to take care of the baby. Thank goodness...those little guys are a lot of work for a Sim to keep up with. Guest (Dec 18, 2003 6:09:56 PM) one of your screen shots it shows the same couch but they all have different patters, so is there something you click on and it gives u options of what kind of patterns you can use? MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:09:56 PM) yep, that's Design Mode paiger324 (Dec 18, 2003 6:10:52 PM) Is the home lots, and the store lots, all in the same neighbor hood?? MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:10:52 PM) yeah, a lot like Unleashed, but wait until you see the neighborhoods Helms023 (Dec 18, 2003 6:11:00 PM) I love you guys MaxisHunter (Dec 18, 2003 6:11:00 PM) Thanks. Guest (Dec 18, 2003 6:11:51 PM) will the baby sims still atomatically be in the little carages or will the Mother sim have to go to like some hospital to have her baby "delivered" MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:11:52 PM) Let's just say the pregnancy experience is a lot more like real life now. Of course a little shorter cglass (Dec 18, 2003 6:12:53 PM) are romantic relationships restricted by life stages? like, can an adult have a romantic relationship with an older sim, or a teen with an adult? MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:12:53 PM) Adults and Elders can get together, but the teens have to stick together MastaMind (Dec 18, 2003 6:14:01 PM) can teens get jobs MaxisHunter (Dec 18, 2003 6:14:01 PM) They sure can. They don't get paid so well, but they'll get a good start on their career! Sims2_Lover (Dec 18, 2003 6:14:33 PM) when will this chat end? MaxisKitty (Dec 18, 2003 6:14:33 PM) The chat will go till 4:00 pm PST HoneyBear (Dec 18, 2003 6:14:37 PM) Can the teen get a job? MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:14:37 PM) Absolutely, a big part of the gameplay is developing skills and careers throughout a lifetime QueenKamisha (Dec 18, 2003 6:15:34 PM) if a white couple are married and the woman has an affair with a black man will she have a medium or black child? MaxisHunter (Dec 18, 2003 6:15:34 PM) Well, it's a lot like real life. The child might have skin on the lighter side, or on the darker side...it's up to fate. And genetics. KatCat (Dec 18, 2003 6:15:42 PM) Will you be able to interact with NPCs? (Maid, Gardner, etc.) MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:15:42 PM) Even more than interact, let's just say you can get very close if you want to Guest (Dec 18, 2003 6:17:23 PM) Will lots be larger in Sims 2 MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:17:24 PM) Yeah, they come in variety of sizes and you get to place them wherever you want in the neighborhood Sarahcola (Dec 18, 2003 6:17:48 PM) Can you marry the Grim Reaper? What happens if you have a baby? MaxisHunter (Dec 18, 2003 6:17:48 PM) The Grim Reaper is not particularly interested in mortals. PeppieTSO (Dec 18, 2003 6:18:40 PM) Are you only answering question about the sims2? = ) MaxisLucky (Dec 18, 2003 6:18:40 PM) This chat is only about The Sims 2. Thanks. Andrew (Dec 18, 2003 6:18:50 PM) Can a woman get pregnant by a man that does not live in the same household as her? I.e boyfriend and girlfriend not living together but she gets pregnant, if you get what i mean lol MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:18:50 PM) This seems to be a popular topic, bet you can't wait to try this out. caramelcutie411 (Dec 18, 2003 6:20:26 PM) What is design mode? MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:20:26 PM) This is a brand new feature to Sims2. Most of the objects have various fabrics and materials that you can choose between. It's like redecorating your house Guest (Dec 18, 2003 6:21:58 PM) If you play on one main family and invite neighboors over all the time will they eventualy grow older with your sims? or do you have to play on the other family in order to make them grow old MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:21:59 PM) The aging of each family is under the player's control. So you will have to spend time with all of your families at their homes if you want them to age together freded124 (Dec 18, 2003 6:22:58 PM) will the sims 2 have a sims exchange and if so will will it be on the sims.com or thesims2.com p.s this game will Rock!!!!! MaxisKitty (Dec 18, 2003 6:22:58 PM) We will have one on the thesims2.com crankys (Dec 18, 2003 6:23:03 PM) Why does nobody answer my quetions? MaxisShorty (Dec 18, 2003 6:23:03 PM) We have nearly 500 people all asking questions at once, so if we don't answer your questions, please don't take offense! ultimatesimgod88 (Dec 18, 2003 6:23:04 PM) What happens if a married man flirts with another girl while his wife is still in the room? MaxisHunter (Dec 18, 2003 6:23:04 PM) I'm guessing the wife would not respond particularly well. Tazzyluck (Dec 18, 2003 6:24:14 PM) I really love coming to these when I'm able to, ty for holding this chat... I'm wondering will you continue to hold chats like this after the release of Sims2? MaxisShorty (Dec 18, 2003 6:24:14 PM) As long as there are people willing to chat with us, we'll find ways to hold chat events. Guest (Dec 18, 2003 6:24:41 PM) do you guys have fun working on the sims MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:24:41 PM) No it's awful :). Are you kidding, how can you not have fun working on a such a cool game. simlovers (Dec 18, 2003 6:26:43 PM) Everybody loves these chats! How come you can't hold them more often? MaxisKitty (Dec 18, 2003 6:26:43 PM) We hold a chat every week, but we try to focus them on a range of games, not just Sims 2 KoolJezz9 (Dec 18, 2003 6:26:46 PM) If you marry the maid, can you control her after she is part of your family? If not, then how does that work? Do they just go along uncontrolled? MaxisHunter (Dec 18, 2003 6:26:46 PM) Yep! She (or he) would be part of your family, just like any Sim born into the family or made in Create-A-Sim. LisVender (Dec 18, 2003 6:26:48 PM) Will Sims disappear after a fight, as they did in the first game? Sometimes I find it fun to have two Sims hate each other, but I'm afraid that one will "leave for good." MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:26:48 PM) No it's all different in Sims2. There's all new ways to get people out of the house, or keep them around, even if they'd rather be somewhere else maxissim (Dec 18, 2003 6:27:27 PM) can children inherit skills from their parents? MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:27:27 PM) yup, it's part of the DNA Sims2Fan (Dec 18, 2003 6:28:38 PM) Is the parent-child relationship more extensive in TS2. I mean in TS1 the parents didn't seem all that maternal or paternal. MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:28:38 PM) Definitely, the Sims know who their family members are. Even those that don't live with them Sim's Stash (Dec 18, 2003 6:31:09 PM) How long until the transcripts will be up? MaxisKitty (Dec 18, 2003 6:31:09 PM) shortly after the event is over generally Alyac (Dec 18, 2003 6:31:12 PM) Can you please answer this ? Thank you! Will teen sims be able to run away and what happens if they can? MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:31:12 PM) They can and do. It's up to the parents to try and get them back. Of course, in some cases they might be glad to see them go. crankys (Dec 18, 2003 6:32:16 PM) MaxisTim,Will the toddlers be able to walk when it feels like it or will you have to teach it? MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:32:16 PM) Wouldn't be fun, if you didn't have to teach them jumbz11 (Dec 18, 2003 6:32:27 PM) when exactly is CASIE coming???? MaxisLucky (Dec 18, 2003 6:32:27 PM) We do not have a release date for CaSIE. When we do, you'll know it. Basically, when it's done, we'll release it. Guest (Dec 18, 2003 6:32:48 PM) Can you really veiw the neighbourhood in the 'fly through' mode or is it the same as in the sims1? MaxisHunter (Dec 18, 2003 6:32:48 PM) The neighborhood in Sims 2 is completely 3d! So you can see things from all sorts of angles. Schweighsr (Dec 18, 2003 6:33:33 PM) What will the new, longer marriage ceremony be like? Will there be a delay between the proposal and the wedding? MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:33:33 PM) Marriage (Joining) and Engagement are separate events, so after you get engaged you can definitely set up the big wedding if you want to Ash (Dec 18, 2003 6:33:50 PM) WHATS CASIE? MaxisLucky (Dec 18, 2003 6:33:50 PM) CaSIE is the stand alone Create a Sim tool we are working on. pepper (Dec 18, 2003 6:34:53 PM) can guests propose marriage to members of the active house?? =D MaxisHunter (Dec 18, 2003 6:34:53 PM) Absolutely. This was a popular request. You can definitely marry your roommate. Psychopachick (Dec 18, 2003 6:35:07 PM) can the sims make 'whoopie'? *wink wink* MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:35:07 PM) They can make 'Baked Alaska' *wink wink* MaxisHunter (Dec 18, 2003 6:35:33 PM) Ha! hotdate87 (Dec 18, 2003 6:35:47 PM) what means the "IE" in CaSIE MaxisLucky (Dec 18, 2003 6:35:47 PM) only the shadow knows.... Pansina (Dec 18, 2003 6:36:52 PM) Can the sims make 'baked alaska' anywhere in the house or just in the bedroom? MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:36:52 PM) They prefer the kitchen counters MaxisMojo (Dec 18, 2003 6:38:31 PM) We are experiencing technical difficulties, please be patient. MaxisKitty (Dec 18, 2003 6:38:40 PM) Ok sorry about that floks look like we got bumped MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:39:54 PM) So they prefer to make 'baked alaska' on the kitchen counters *wink wink* MaxisLucky (Dec 18, 2003 6:39:58 PM) We are having technical difficulties. Fool (Dec 18, 2003 6:40:03 PM) Is it because the server had too many 'Baked Alaska's? MaxisKitty (Dec 18, 2003 6:40:03 PM) heehee MaxisLucky (Dec 18, 2003 6:40:39 PM) We are experiencing technical difficulties. We'll do the best we can to answer your quesitons. Please have some patience. :-) MZTRINA (Dec 18, 2003 6:43:02 PM) What is "Baked Alaska's' MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:43:02 PM) A tempting treat, it's delicious... Actually it's a one of the new foods that the Sims can prepare, but it was probably more fun when you didn't know what it was :) aslex (Dec 18, 2003 6:44:05 PM) IS THE sIMS GAME GOING TO BE REleased on feb 15 or march 15th because everybody is saying those 2 dates? MaxisLucky (Dec 18, 2003 6:44:05 PM) We have not announced a release date for the game yet. It'll be released when it's ready. SimmyGirl (Dec 18, 2003 6:45:19 PM) Hello. Could you answer my question please? How long are the women Sims pregnant? MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:45:19 PM) We're still tuning, but currently 3 days SIXAM_MIS (Dec 18, 2003 6:46:51 PM) Can you choose what kind of meal the sims make such as spaghetti? MaxisHunter (Dec 18, 2003 6:46:51 PM) Yes, assuming your Sim has enough cooking skill! Spaghetti, huh? I'd say that's at least 3 points. simmy23 (Dec 18, 2003 6:47:00 PM) ohh will they be able to make lobsters? or like have a barbecue with friends and be able to invite a whole group of people over? can you plan those sort of things? MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:47:00 PM) Funny you should ask about Lobster. The new food system is really cool. Depending on the sims cooking skill the food they can prepare changes. They can even put stuff in the oven and walk away to do other things. austinbabe107 (Dec 18, 2003 6:48:01 PM) When is this chat over? MaxisLucky (Dec 18, 2003 6:48:01 PM) This chat will end at 4 pm PST. About 10 more minutes. austinbabe107 (Dec 18, 2003 6:49:09 PM) When will the Designer Diary from Gamespot be out - the one about the big news? MaxisKitty (Dec 18, 2003 6:49:09 PM) The next diary will be out sometime in January Shannon (Dec 18, 2003 6:49:28 PM) Can even a highly skilled cook burn the house down? MaxisHunter (Dec 18, 2003 6:49:28 PM) Accidents do happen. Shannon (Dec 18, 2003 6:49:35 PM) Will different pregnant sims have different sized tummies? And will they have to work out to get their figure back? MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:49:35 PM) Pregnancy has stages and so does fitness. But ultimately it all depends how much much they are eating and exercising kdogg20i (Dec 18, 2003 6:50:42 PM) can you put a house on top of a hill MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:50:42 PM) yep, and with the modular stairs and foundation tools you can have tiered homes. Some of the houses are just amazing Wildchild (Dec 18, 2003 6:51:28 PM) When are we going to get screenshot that show other enthicities? MaxisKitty (Dec 18, 2003 6:51:28 PM) There is an afican american on the front page of thesims2.com BCD (Dec 18, 2003 6:51:36 PM) Can you tell us ANYTHING about twins and triplets, Tim? MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:51:37 PM) Well, twins are when someone has two babies at the same time, but I think you should probably talk to your parents about this Adam (Dec 18, 2003 6:52:26 PM) Will bad memories slowly fade away, like burning down the house from food catching light? Or will they haunt sims for the rest of their lives? MaxisHunter (Dec 18, 2003 6:52:26 PM) Some memories are easier to get over than others. Burning down your house is a bit more "haunting" than wetting yourself. MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:52:35 PM) No seriously, it's possible to have twins. But they will be rare, just like real life CoolSim7 (Dec 18, 2003 6:54:01 PM) Can you answer my question please? Will the sims have long hair and different hair colors? MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:54:01 PM) The variety of skins and hairstyles are really varied jumbz11 (Dec 18, 2003 6:54:21 PM) are you a rabbit? MaxisHunter (Dec 18, 2003 6:54:21 PM) I'll field this question, Tim. He wouldn't admit it himself, but Tim is a rabbit, yes. MaxisHunter (Dec 18, 2003 6:54:39 PM) I am the mongoose. Ezrianna (Dec 18, 2003 6:54:58 PM) Maxis Tim What is the helicopter for?? MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:54:58 PM) Transportation, in some of the careers. Schweighsr (Dec 18, 2003 6:56:08 PM) Can Sims choose the age or sex of an adopted child? MaxisHunter (Dec 18, 2003 6:56:08 PM) No, you can't...but there are ways to influence the decisions of the Sims adoption agency. passion4him36 (Dec 18, 2003 6:56:59 PM) do the sims still speak simlish? MaxisKitty (Dec 18, 2003 6:56:59 PM) always BionixWV (Dec 18, 2003 6:57:22 PM) Will sims 2 interact with SC4? MaxisLucky (Dec 18, 2003 6:57:22 PM) You will be able to use SC4 to create neighborhoods for The Sims 2 rebecca1387 (Dec 18, 2003 6:58:06 PM) What is the best new item in the sims 2 MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:58:06 PM) Too many to choose from. But I like the whole cooking system a lot. Guest (Dec 18, 2003 6:59:28 PM) HEY GUYS! Will sims have WEIRD HABITS like nail biting?????? MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 6:59:28 PM) Let's just say, they may exibhit some unexpected behavior if you can't keep them in a good mood George Bush (Dec 18, 2003 7:00:37 PM) this is the third time i was in a sim 2 chat why are my questions never answered MaxisLucky (Dec 18, 2003 7:00:37 PM) We had 500 people in this chat. We just couldn't get to everyone. We'll be having plenty of Sim 2 chats in 2004. littlenikki3000 (Dec 18, 2003 7:01:02 PM) Can Sims out of wedlock have kids? MaxisHunter (Dec 18, 2003 7:01:02 PM) Yes, they can. MaxisKitty (Dec 18, 2003 7:01:40 PM) Hey all sorry to say it's time for us to go. =( Tim and Hunter have to get back to working on the game. Thank you all for coming, I wish we could have gotten to all your questions but there are just so many! Bye All! MaxisTim (Dec 18, 2003 7:02:21 PM) Bye guys, thanks for keeping us on our toes MaxisKitty (Dec 18, 2003 7:02:52 PM) Happy Holidays Everyone! MaxisHunter (Dec 18, 2003 7:03:01 PM) Bye all. Thanks for coming! dfs (Dec 18, 2003 7:03:56 PM) TIM!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!1111 MaxisHunter (Dec 18, 2003 7:03:56 PM) If only you guys knew how cute he was in real life. The video doesn't do him justice.